Dance Powder
|image= |jname=ダンスパウダー |rname=''Dansu Paudā'' |ename=N/A| |first=Chapter 161; Episode 93 |extra1title=Purpose |extra1=Artificial rain production |extra2title=User(s) |extra2=Crocodile; Kamonegi (anime only) }} is a green powder that is used to make artificial rain. It is a powder that brings both happiness and misery at same time, and is one of the centers of attention in the Arabasta arc.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 161 and Episode 96, How Dance Powder is used and the effect of it's presence in Arabasta is explained by Vivi. It is called Boogie Powder in the 4Kids dub. History and Usage Dance Powder was created long ago by a country that had no rain. Its main raw material to make it is silver.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 19 Chapter 172 and Episode 107, Crocodile states that Dance Powder's main ingredient is silver. When burnt, it would emit a mist like vapor that would rise up in the air. It speeds up the creation of ice particles in sub-freezing temperature clouds and causes rainfall. The original creators of this powder thus called it Dance Powder because it would make them dance with joy with all the rain that it would create. Despite the rain it creates however, the powder unfortunately caused long periods of drought to countries. The process in which the artificial rain is created, nurtures clouds that aren't ready to rain yet. When this happens, all of the water contained within these clouds would all be used up. Because of this, other countries and locations, who would naturally benefit from rainfall when these clouds would naturally mature, are greatly deprived. The controversy that this powder brought whenever it was used, started a war. The lives lost in this war was so great that the World Government outlawed the manufacturing and possession of Dance Powder world wide. The Arabasta Scandal The Dance Powder is first mentioned when Vivi and the Straw Hat Pirates paid a visit to Erumalu, a town that was once green but has long since been swallowed up by sand due to the nationwide drought. Three years before the present story line, some delivery men, who happened to be the Baroque Works agents in disguise, brought a large shipment of Dance Power to Erumalu port. They staged an accident in which the cart would break and the bundles containing the Dance Powder would rip open and spill the powder. The agents then lied that the king had ordered for the powder to be delivered to Alubarna, the city where it rained the most. They then fled leaving all those who witnessed the staged accident to doubt the king. Soon after, an abnormal weather pattern appeared in Arabasta where it only rained Alubarna. A large scandal then arose around Cobra as suspicions that he had been stealing all of the country's rain came about because of the incident in Erumalu. This scandal was further intensified when large amounts of Dance Powder were somehow brought to and discovered in Cobra's palace. Crocodile, the leader of Baroque Works, then further intensified the scandal by using the Full to process large quantities of Dance Powder to create a drought in Arabasta.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 23 Chapter 212 and Episode 127, the ship being used by Baroque Works to process Dance Powder, Full, is revealed. As a result, the people of Arabasta blamed the king for the drought. As towns dried up and people starved, a rebellion was stirred up to overthrow Cobra for a crime he did not commit. Trivia * In a response to a fan who asked if Dance Powder was based on the same concept of using jets to get rid of rainclouds so people in England can play tennis matches at Wimbledon, Oda revealed his basis for Dance Powder. The model for Dance Powder is the real life compound, silver iodide, a substance that when burned will send up smoke that will increase the size of clouds.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 30 Chapter 277 - Fan question: is Dance Powder based on how they clear rainclouds in England? References External Links * Silver iodide - Wikipedia article on the real life substance Dance Powder is based on. Site Navigation Category:Terms Category:Substances